


Welcome Aboard

by Thewordlover



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: AU - Space, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewordlover/pseuds/Thewordlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Or Jane Bennet meeting Bing on a spaceship."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Or Jane Bennet meeting Bing on a spaceship."

“Hi, you’re Captain Bennet, right? I’m Bing Lee, the new recruit.”  
Jane looked up from her screen in the control room and said, blushing slightly at his smile, “Hi, Bing, welcome aboard. I hope you enjoy your time here with us.” 

“I think I will,” he said shyly as they shook hands, and she smiled, offering him a cup of tea- still absolutely appropriate in outer space.


End file.
